


Entre confetes e mentiras.

by Lakitasy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakitasy/pseuds/Lakitasy
Summary: Eu não sei, tô triste.





	Entre confetes e mentiras.

Por que você é tão desajeitado Park Chanyeol? Não consegue ao menos dançar em uma festa sem esbarrar em mil pessoas. Não entendo como uma pessoa tão lerda e desengonçada conquistou meu coração de repente. Isto deve ser um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo. Você nunca falaria sem intenções ruins com um cara esquisito qualquer da sua sala que nem em uma festa consegue se enturmar, não é mesmo? Parece que sim. Resolvi pegar um refrigerante, você esbarrou em mim e começou a rir, com aquele rosto vermelho fofo, enquanto estava alucinado de bebidas alcoólicas. Me afastei e você se aproximou, por que você fez isso? Se a sua intenção for quebrar o meu coração, vá embora, você já o fez.  
Você não lembra de quando me humilhou em frente a escola inteira apenas por eu ser gay? Eu lembro perfeitamente, Park Chanyeol. Você brincou com os meus sentimentos de propósito para esmagá-los depois, aquilo não foi engraçado. Me virei e você passou na minha frente, me chamando a atenção.  
— Eu queria pedir desculpas.  
— Você está bêbado, mal sabe o que está falando. Me deixe em paz.  
— Não! Me dê a chance de me redimir, por favor.  
Você só poderia estar brincando comigo. Suspirei, cruzei os braços e então você começou a falar, enquanto canhões de confete estouraram em cada canto do espaço. Uma parte de mim falava que ele estava me enganando, já a outra falava que ele estava falando a verdade. Meu coração começou a bater forte.  
Eu me forcei a ouvir tudo o que você disse, e metade de mim amoleceu, acreditando em tudo, e a outra metade de mim resolveu não resistir.  
— Isso é verdade?  
— Sim.  
Um total silêncio entre nós reinou, apenas um abafado som de alguma música do Imagine Dragons de fundo. Você olhou para cima, para o meu cabelo, e riu.  
— Tem confete no seu cabelo, bobo.  
E eu ri. Eu ri junto com você. Eu me culpo desde então por ser tão tolo para acreditar em você, e tudo se repetiu. Você partiu novamente o meu coração, e eu voltei a chorar diariamente por sua causa. Eu te odeio Park Chanyeol. Eu odeio você e confetes.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sei, tô triste.


End file.
